


Dog And Pony Show

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to dress up for the brass, Daniel shows his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog And Pony Show

Jack closed the door to his office and loosened his tie. He hated these pointless dog and pony shows. Hammond made them dress nicely, spout pleasantries to senators who just barely had security clearance and generally feel uncomfortable in the vain hope they would get a few more dollars of funding.

Jack had just popped open the first button of his jacket when there was a knock on his door. He knew it wasn't Carter, she was still brown-nosing with the gentleman from Nebraska and Teal'c had gone to kel-nor-reem. So that left Daniel.

"Come on in, Daniel."

The door opened wide enough for Daniel to slip in before he closed it again.

"Bored, Jack?"

"Ya think?"

"It wasn't all that bad. The senator from Wyoming was quite fascinated with it all, I think he said he would be able to get us more money."

"Lies, Daniel. All lies, they'd say anything if it meant they got to know something their fellow senators didn't."

"That's a bit jaded don't you think, Jack?"

"But it's the truth." Jack walked around his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He held it up and Daniel just nodded. Two glasses appeared on the desk. "We get gussied up and what do we get? Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero."

"I happen to like you gussied up," Daniel said, sipping his drink.

"Is that so? Never mentioned it before."

"Well, didn't seem appropriate at the time. We were never lovers before."

"So you're telling me you have, what? A uniform kink?" Jack downed his scotch in one go.

"No, more a kink for a certain Air Force Colonel in uniform."

"Lock the door, Daniel."

"Cameras, Jack."

"Disabled."

Daniel turned and walked over to the door, flipping the lock. As a double precaution, he propped one of the chairs under the knob. Then he walked over to Jack, who'd put away the scotch.

"You know what we're risking?"

"Yeah, so?" Jack pulled Daniel closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Just checking."

Daniel pushed Jack against the desk, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Jack moaned against Daniel's mouth. Hands fumbled at zippers and shirt buttons. Daniel moved back, bringing Jack with him.

"Tell me you have something," Daniel breathed.

"Top drawer, I'll get it."

Jack turned and bent over the desk, opening the drawer and pulling out the tube. Daniel pressed against him, taking the lubricant from Jack. He pulled down Jack's pants, slicking his fingers and prepping his lover. He leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear.

"How do you feel about me fucking you over your desk?"

"Just do it, Daniel, for Christ sakes."

Daniel smirked and pulled his own pants down just far enough to free his erection. More lube and soon he was balls deep in Jack. He wrapped an arm around Jack before moving. Jack was crushed against the desk with every thrust forward, his penis rubbing against the wood.

"Daniel, please…."

"Please what, Jack?"

"Touch me."

Daniel bent a little more, changing the angle of his thrusts while taking Jack in hand. Both men groaned, knowing it wouldn't be long. A few strokes from Daniel and Jack felt his release spill onto the desk and floor. Daniel held onto Jack's hips as he pumped once, twice before his own orgasm hit.

After a moment Daniel pulled out gently and helped Jack stand straight. He pulled his handkerchief out of a pocket and held it out. Jack shook his head and pulled his own out. They both cleaned up, buttoned up and straightened the office.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack grinned. "Did I get anything on the blues?" He looked at his jacket and pants carefully.

"Luckily, no, that would be, uh, hard to explain." Daniel started walking back over to the door. "So, um, see you tonight?"

"Seven on the dot. I'll take care of the grub if you bring the beer."

"Okay," Daniel nodded. He opened the door and was about to leave when he stopped. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"Keep the uniform on."


End file.
